originals soften
by steroline'slove
Summary: collection of kennett and klaroline one shots. i accept requests and ur reviews, favs and follows will be greatly appreciated . PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello readers, this is just a little one-shot about kenett(kol and bonnie). Kol gets a pet, then he loses it, bonnie comforts him. This is my first fanfic abt kenett and I really hope that it is good. REVIEW PLEASE!**

Bonnie's pov

I was reading a book intently. Usually people would find me reading books about spells and magic, and I was tired of that. That's why I was reading a short novel. The bell rang suddenly, making me jump out of my skin. I went to the door and found Kol mikaelson standing there.

As usual, his arrogant smile was on his face.

"Hello my witchy-witch," he greeted.

"Kol, what an unpleasant surprise," I chuckled softly. He chuckled with me.

"What brings the proud Kol Mikaelson to my house?" I added, still smiling mischievously.

"Well, I bought a really cute yet annoying parrot and somehow you popped into my head," he explained.

I saw there was a parrot sitting on his wrist. I hadn't seen that before. Taking my eyes off the younger mikaelson was difficult.

"You never did tell me why you like me so much,"

"Well. I like pretty things with sharp tongues," he said and entered my house. I had invited him once and I didn't regret it at all.

His parrot bit him on the hand.

"I like you too," he said to it, showing he was annoyed. I laughed.

"So, what did you name it?" I asked as we settled on my couch.

"I was thinking…..Bonnie junior," Kol explained.

"Why is that so?"

"Well, it is pretty, and I love it,"

We were looking at each other intently when the parrot flapped its wings and flew away.

"Where do you think you are going Bonnie junior?" Kol stood up and called after it, "come back here right now! Right now I said!"

Obviously, the bird didn't listen and it flew out in the open sky through my window.

Kol pouted and sat on the couch, "It left me," he said sadly.

I put my arm around his shoulders, "hey it's just a bird, you can always get a new one,"

"I might not love it the same way I did this bird," he said sincerely.

I was surprised, how could a selfish vampire love a bird? An ordinary animal. That was when I realized, he isn't selfish. He does care. And he cares about me.

"Hey, I am here for you," I said and enveloped himinto a hug.

**Forgive me for any mistakes. But plzzzzzzz review and tell me what you think of this fanfic. plzzzzzzzz**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey, so I decided to post a few more one is abt klaroline. It takes place when caroline was bitten by tyler. Only, Klaus didn't ask him to do so. Rebekah compelled tyler to do so.**

As soon as Tyler told me about Caroline's bite, I hurried to her house. I couldn't imagine a world without caroline forbes. She was a shining lantern, giving light to everyone. That light could not be gone. She deserved to live, and I will help her.

As predicted, Matt and mama forbes wouldn't let me in.

"I am here to save her," I said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know why I don't believe you man," the annoying blonde boy said. Ironic, isn't it.

"I don't have any reason to kill her," I explained, "just let me save her."

They still didn't look so convinced but mama forbes invited me in anyways. I went to Caroline's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice croaked.

I went inside and saw caroline on the bed. She was a mess. Her hair was tousled and her wound looked really bad. She didn't look the normal, happy caroline. Looking at her like this, I knew I had to save her. Her life was important to everyone, including me.

When she looked at me, she croaked, "What are you here for? I don't have anything to give to you,"

"I am here to help you live. I can give you my blood,"

"I don't want to live,"

"Don't say that," I started, "you are light Caroline, and I know you. You are young and you still have to see the world. Chicago, paris. Where have you been in your life?"

"Mystic falls," she answered.

I gave her a dimpled smile, "See, and you have so much more to do. You have not done anything. Your life is just starting, and you are thinking of death. But to live, you have to want life, and so I want you to say you want to live. Say that and I will help you."

Caroline had been listening thoughtfully. There was a moment of silence, during which she thought. Finally, she nodded and said, " I don't want to die,"

I sat with her on the bed and helped her get up. When she was in a sitting position, I gave her my wrist, "Go on, take a bite."

Taking my advice, she bit into my wrist. When she had enough blood, she let go. I helped her lie down. When I had tucked her safely under the covers, I whispered, "Happy birthday Caroline,"

Secretly, I put the bracelet I had bought for her on the bedside and left.

**So, I know it was a bit boring. But review plx? Oh and next time, Kennett. Bonnie moves to a new house. Kol visits her. He isn't invited in. bonnie plays with him. Remember, I take requests so tell me what you want in a review or pm, and I will accept.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: helllllooooo! Sorry my update was so slow. Needed some sleep. Okay so as I said before, this one is abt Kennett. U probably know wat it's abt so….let's see how it goes.**

Bonnie's pov

I had moved to a new house. My old one had burned down due to a spell gone wrong. However, this one just didn't have the homely feeling. It felt more like a temporary house to live in but, it was my home now.

I was setting up the decorations when the bell rang.

When I opened the door, I found Kol Mikaelson standing there, leaning against a pole.

"Greetings, Bonnie lass," he said, smiling.

"Umm…hi," I said, unsure of how to reply.

"I see you have moved to a new house,"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, I went to visit you and found a burnt house instead of the normal one," he started, "thinking you were in there, I went inside like a hero, only to get my clothes ruined."

"Why were you there in the first place?"I asked amused.

"What? Now I'm not allowed to meet you?" With that, he tried to come inside my house but being a vampire, couldn't enter.

"Oooh…Kol Mikaelson, the snarky and sarcastic original vampire, can't get inside an ordinary house," I joked.

"Ha ha, not funny, now invite me in"

"What if I don't?"

"Let's see, if you don't invite me in, I will follow you around as long as you live, raining flowers on you," he declared.

"Well, we wouldn't want that," I said to Kol like I was talking to a 5 year old.

"I swear I'm not joking,"

"Fine, I will let you in,"I said, " but on one condition."

"Ugh, what?"

"I want you to get down on your knees and apologize for everything bad you have done to me and my friends."

Surprisingly, he did get down on his knees.

"Bonnie lass, I am sorry for crushing matty's hand," I rolled my eyes at matty.

"I am also very sorry for irritating that fell girl," he continued, "and I am sorry for everything else bad I have done, because honestly, I don't remember all of my mistakes. And of coarse, I am sorry for being such a charming bloke,"

Ok in my opinion, his speech was really sweet. So despite everything he had done to my friends, I invited him in and surprisingly, talking to him was better than talking to Elena or anyone else.

**I know this was beyond boring. I wrote it out of boredom. Any ideas for the next one ? and review plz?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey! First of all, I would like to say thanx to those who followed,faved and reviewed. Also, to babydoll450, I am so sorrrryyy but I didn't understand ur idea so this one is created by me. However, u can explain it properly so my next one-shot will be based on ur idea!**

**Okay this one-shot is umm…I don't really know. Caroline's bored. Klaus visits her to entertain her. They discuss different things.**

Caroline was bored to death. Bonnie was out with Kol. Elena was out with Damon. Stefan out was with Rebekah. Caroline was left alone at home. Even her mom was out. So she called the crazy papa hybrid to amuse her. Klaus.

Now both of them were sitting on the couch, facing each other. The silence was getting awkward until Caroline broke the silence.

"Klaus, you came here to entertain me, why are you sitting like a statue?"

"I was thinking of what to do, love," Klaus explained calmly. Care looked at him expectantly.

"How about we discuss Elena? She is very interesting, and you can tell me anything," He said.

"I don't know why but it actually seems fun. Plus, believe it or not, I always wanted to talk about her to somebody," she declared.

"Great. So what do you think about her relationship with Stefan and Damon?"

"Well…" Care started, "honestly, Elena's really mean. I mean, Stefan has always been so nice to her and all but she ditched him. Which is very rude of her you know. And damon, don't even get me started. He has killed so many people. Hell, he has killed Jeremy! But no, Elena's all 'Damon's a really nice person, deep down, and I forgive him'. Stefan would never kill Jeremy, I know that for a fact. So honestly, Elena's really messed up."

By the time Caroline was finished with her speech, Klaus was looking at her with an amused look.

"Wow, I didn't know you thought about Elena that way, love,"

"Well, Elena's my best friend, and I care about her and all, but she can get so mean you know. I really don't wanna talk about it,"

"It's okay, let's change the topic," Klaus said seeing Caroline's discomfort, " did you know what an annoying nut job my baby brother Kol is?"

"Yeah, he's charming and all but he's really annoying. I wonder where he got that from?"

She looked at Klaus pointedly. He laughed.

"And your sister Rebekah?" Caroline asked, smiling mischievously.

"Don't even get me started. She's a spoiled brat," the original hybrid said.

They both laughed at that. Then Klaus said, "but she is a good person you know."

"Yeah, I guess she is," the younger vampire agreed.

"I have a question. Tyler or matt?" Niklaus asked.

Caroline thought about it for a minute.

"Well, Matt is really sweet and caring you know. He isn't even so boring like everybody thinks. I like him. But tyler is… well he understands me better. He doesn't care if I'm a vampire. Matt on the other hand, well…." Caroline didn't say anymore.

Klaus, seeing this, spoke up, "Anyways, what do you think about drinking blood? And killing people?"

"Whoa, umm, I don't like it. I mean blood is disgusting and killing people is cruel. No one deserves to die," she replied.

"Well, you used to think I deserved to die," Klaus joked.

"Umm..hello? You had killed jenna, and sired tyler, and you wanted to kill Elena. I had every right to hate you," Care stated.

Klaus chuckled.

"What changed your mind now?"

Caroline was rendered speechless. That was an answer enough for Klaus. He gave her a dimpled smile.

Suddenly Klaus got a text. He looked at it and his face portrayed horror.

"What's wrong?' Caroline asked.

"It's Kol and Bonnie. Mikael's got them,"

**Okay just so you know, the parings are delena, kennett,stebekah and klaroline. Also, the next chapter will be connected to this one. I know, I know. It' supposed to be a one-shot. But the idea is too tempting. After that, chapters will be individual one-shots. Again, thank u everyone for ur support. Oh and again, babydoll450, I promise ur idea will be in the chapter next to next chapter. Remember, it should be rated T!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey everyone thanks a lot for reviewing, following and adding my story on your favorite stories list!**

**As I said before, this chapter is connected to the previous one. Klaus had gotten a text from Mikael saying he has got Bonnie and kol. Let's see what happens…..**

**Warning: There will be slight torture.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tvd or any of its characters.**

**Note: pairings for this chapter are; Kennett and klaroline with slight stebekah ad delena.**

Kol's POV

I thought I was dieing. My head was throbbing and my body was aching. I opened my eyes and it took me a minute to take in my surroundings. I was in the Lockwood cellar. It was dark as always. I tried to move and noticed that I was tied to a chair with chains dipped in vervain and white oak ash. I also felt vervain flowing through my veins.

In front of me, bonnie was also tied to a chair. She was still unconscious. Suddenly, I remembered how I had gotten here.

Bonnie and I had been strolling though the streets when Mikael had attacked me with a stake. The pain had been so much I had passed out. Bonnie had been trying to fight him with her powers. I didn't know how she had gotten here.

Then I heard footsteps. It had to be Mikael. And sure enough, it was.

"Awake, are you?" he asked.

I looked up weakly. He came to me and knelt down beside me.

"You know I don't want to kill you, but I am using you as bait. For Klaus," he said.

I didn't say anything. There was slight moaning and we realized it was bonnie. Mikael nodded in her direction and said, "she was messing with me, I had to kidnap her as well."

And with that, he left.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" I questioned. It was a wonder I could speak.

"Yeah, I am totally fine. What about you?" she replied. She sounded okay as well.

"I'm alive,"

She smiled, "I'll get us out of here Kol, I still have my powers."

Klaus's POV

I gathered Elijah, Rebekah, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Damon and Jeremy in the Mikaelson mansion and told them about kol and bonnie being kept captive by Mikael.

"We have a white oak stake, we can kill him," Stefan suggested. Rebekah looked at him with worried eyes and said, "he could kill you Stefan!"

"We have to get Bonnie out. I don't care have to we have to do," Elena declared.

Damon squeezed her hand.

"You can do what you want to Elena, Stefan you're staying here!" Bekah shouted.

"Calm down little sister," Niklaus said, "no one will get hurt. He's one and we are 8."

She sighed.

"So it is final, Damon get the stake, we are all going," Care ordered.

After getting the stake and few other weapons, we went to abbey, Bonnie's mom. She did a locater spell and we went to the Lockwood cellar, where Kol and Bonnie were.

Bonnie's POV

I was really worried about Kol. I wasn't hurt in the bit, but Kol. He seemed so weak, he could hardly talk. I had tried doing magic, but Mikael had put something on the ropes which stopped me from doing magic. I had no idea what it was, but one thing I knew. I was useless.

I was looking at kol when I heard a loud scream upstairs. It sounded like Mikael. What had happened?

Then I heard footsteps. Many. After a minute I saw familiar faces. My friends.

Jeremy and elena rushed over to me.

"Get Kol. I am okay," I said to them. Despite my protests, they freed me. All the others were gathered around kol. Someone was feeding him their blood.

I went to him and tried healing him with my magic too. When we were done, we all set separate ways.

**The ending was really stupid, I know. Anyways, I am going to post the next chapter next week. I will be uploading a few one-shots abt tvd. They will be funny like parody, facebook etc. it will be named "vampire grins". Be sure to check it out! Thanks for your support again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey, thank u everyone for following/faving and reviewing! Makes me really happy!**

**This fan fiction is about Kennett. Season 4-episode 12(a view to kill).**

**It's the part where kol ambushes bonnie and bonnie uses expression on him. Only instead of running away, she helps him! Read to see how it goes…**

**Xxx**

Bonnie's POV

"Are you serious? You dumped vervain in the water supply? Where did you even get it?" I ask my dad.

"I have my sources. I'm also reinstating curfew and canceling all town events," he replies.

I remember that tonight's a dance. I tell him about it.

"not anymore" is his reply.

"You can't be serious!" I yell at him.

"Honey, I'm trying to protect you, not punish you. The well being of this town is my responsibility now" he says.

"No, it's mine! And I was doing fine without you getting involved!" I dad says "you've been doing fine? Would you like to read me the names of people who have died or gone missing in your senior year alone? Head straight home please, we're having a family meeting. I hang up. My dad was definitely on the loose. Even on phone calls, he manages to get annoying.

I continued walking but in less than a second, I was pushed against a locker by someone. It turned out to be Kol Mikaelson.

"No one will be able to find the cure if you're too dead to find it!" he says and shows his fangs. He is about to bite me when I use expression on him. It was the only way to keep him away from me.

His hand breaks and he yells in pain. Soon, all his bones start breaking and he is kneeling on the floor in pain. I lose control of my magic and balloons start popping and lockers open. But I don't stop because of that. I stop because I am putting kol through pain. I don't like it, seeing him in pain. It hurts me.

I kneel down beside him and put an arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"I am so sorry," I say, " I really am, I..I lost control…"

He pushes me against the locker again.

"Like I said, you are gonna die," he says and this time, he bites me.

I scream in pain. He releases me immediately. He looks hurt.

"Oh no..are you hurt?" he asks with true concern. "ugh, of coarse you are. Why am I so stupid?"

Kol bites his wrist and feeds his blood to me. I feel my wound heal completely, the pain disappearing.

"Why did you save me?" I ask.

"I couldn't see you in…." his voice trails off. He looks embarrassed. "I mean, you didn't kill me, so.."

"I can help you,"

A moment later I realize it was my voice. I wanted to help Kol. He didn't deserve to die. I am sure he has a good reason for not raising Silas. Maybe Silas does exist, and maybe he is dangerous.

"What? Help me in what?" asks a bewildered Kol.

"Elena and Jeremy are planning on killing you," I tell him.

"WHAT?" he shouts.

"Calm down, I can help you," I say again.

"Why should I trust you?"

"You can't, but you have to. Jeremy and elena will stop at nothing to kill you. I, however, have a plan to save you,"

Xxx

At my advice, Kol and I drive off in the woods. There used to be a cabin there. It was invisible to everyone but the bennetts from the exterior. No locater spell or any kind of magic can find it.

When we arrive, I lead Kol into the cabin. It is quite ordinary.

We sit on a couch.

"So are we gonna stay here forever?" he asks smirking, "because I certainly don't mind it."

I smile.

"Not forever. I will teleport us to another part of the world, then you can live without any worries," I explain.

"Bonnie, why are doing all of this?"

"I don't know, something inside me is urging me to,"

I know it's stupid. Why would I want to save a monster? But I do want to save him, even if it means my whole life.

"Thank you," he says.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n: ok so basically at the end, kol and bonnie go to spain, have fun and get together. They have a happily ever after, blah, blah, blah….**

**And I know my English is REALLY bad in this chapter. I did it on purpose. Basically, I wrote this cuz I love Kennett and I hate the writers for killing Kol.**

**Anyways, I am going for a little break! Next chapter will be up in..umm…two weeks..i guess? I'll see. Maybe it will be before that. Maybe it will be next week…but it will be up before two weeks, I swear. Review and follow/fave plz?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey guys! I am so sorry for such a slow update, I was busy. I am working on my fanfic bigg boss;tvd style and I wrote a story on fictionpress. Plus, this month is pretty busy for me so it was hard for me to keep up with this story.**

**Ok, this chapter is abt Kennett. **

**Xxx**

_Dear diary,_

_Yesterday was my birthday. My 19__th__ birthday. I woke up to the sound of my friends singing a birthday song for me. It was really cute!_

_But somehow, I felt empty. I felt like there was something missing. I chose to ignore it._

_My friends and I cut my birthday cake and I opened my presents. Caroline had gotten me a bracelet and elena and matt had gotten me an album full of our childhood photos. It was all very delightful._

_We were at the grill when i had that empty feeling again. I couldn't nderstand why that kept happening to me. I felt sick, so I went home, alone._

_When I entered, I smelled roses. I followed their scent and came into my bedroom. What I saw was beautiful._

_There were roses everywhere. Candles were lit and there was a small box on the table. I picked it up and opened it. I found a necklace in it. It was magnificent._

_I was admiring it when I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see a smiling Kol Mikaelson standing there._

_He asked me to dance. I said yes._

_We danced all night long. He asked me if I liked my gift, I said I did, which was the truth._

_In the morning, he left. He had to, for finding a cure for cancer. I let him go. _

_At the moment, I felt complete again. That emptiness inside of me was gone. I was happy, content. Kol's visit was the best birthday gift I ever had._

_Bonnie Bennett._

**Xxx**

**It's really short, I know. I am bored right now, just sitting in my room, waiting for 2 am. I can't sleep so I thought abt updating. Just so you know, I am not going to update this story regularly. Every two weeks, or sometimes before that.**

**Thanks for ur support!**

**Plz view my story bigg boss tvd style.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey yo! It's been so long since I updated, well, 7 days only. But that's long enough for me! This chapter is klaroline! I'm as happy as anyone! **

**Takes place in my brother's keeper. When caroline and Klaus talk at the pageant. It's the same, but I wrote their feelings.**

Caroline's POV

Klaus had been bugging me all day. I guess I just had to deal with it. I was waiting near the pond at the Lockwood's estate when Klaus came with two glasses and champagne.

"Finally," I say.

He laughs softly and says, "so eager to talk to me?"

I laugh a little.

"Come on, let's walk and talk," how bad talking to a bad hybrid like Klaus be?

I start telling her about Damon and Elena.

"It's just, as her best friend, it is my duty to warn her when she's making a mistake. Right?" I say, "and now she's taking Damon's side on everything."

Klaus says, "so, being a vampire has changed her?

"But being a vampire only amplifies who you really are, it doesn't completely change you!" I carry on. Somewhere in my mind, I was surprised about having a normal conversation with Klaus.

"It's very peculiar," he states his opinion. Then, he smirks.

"What's that look for?" I ask. I am obviously curious about what Klaus knows about this.

"It'll al make sense eventually," he says. Something's wrong, I think.

"Whatever, just-just hurry up and find the cure," I say. That'll make her normal.

I sit down on a bench. Even though I'm a vampire, I get tired. Okay, I don't, but still.

Klaus sits down next to me and says, "I'm working on it."

I remembered why he really wanted the cure. He wanted to give it to Elena so he can have endless bags of doppelganger blood to make hybrid who will serve him.

I suddenly wonder if he would take the cure. I know he wouldn't, but it doesn't stop me from asking.

"Would you ever take it?" I ask him.

"Now, why would I cure myself of being the most powerful creature on planet? Hm?" he replies. Typical, I think. What was I expecting?

Agai, that doesn't stop me from annoying him.

So I go, "so there's not one moment in your life that you wanted to be human?"

His face gets a little serious, but just for a second. He opens the champagne and pours it inside a glass. I start thinking he's ignoring me but he questions, "what about you?"

I think about it for a minute. Maybe, I think. Maybe not.

"I don't know, maybe. Things wouldn't be so difficult. I would be able to have a tan atleast," I pout.

Then he and I both laugh.

I think about how easily I am talking with him. He isn't so bad.

"Life used to be a lot easier," Klaus says, "don't you miss to be….."

He pulls out a piece of white paper and unfolds it.

He starts to say, "chair of the mystic fall beautification committee and director of policeman's yearly raffle."

I suddenly realize that this is from my miss mystic fall's application. I feel really embarrassed and if I was a human, I would have blushed.

"Is that my miss mystic falls application?" I ask in horror. I knew that it was, but I held onto hope it wasn't.

I stand up and snatch the paper out of his hands and ask him, "where did you get that?"

He laughs and snatches the paper from my hand and continues reading it.

"When I am chosen, I intend to redefine excellence,"

God, was I embarrassed? I shouldn't be. It was just Klaus, why do I care? But for some reason, I do.

He says, "now I'm really enjoying your use of when here, it's really confident."

I look at him and laugh sarcastically. I can't let him know I'm embarrassed.

He continues, "and above all, I promise to aspire, inspire and perspire.."

I put my hands on my hips and start nodding and smiling. I am not enjoying this. Klaus on the other hand seems unable to stop laughing.

"Obviously we found a shortage in words ending with spire," he says.

Okay, now, if I was a human, I would have been red as a cherry! I try to snatch the paper out of his hand and keep trying but I fail. I was having fun.

More fun then I ever had with Tyler or Elena or anyone else for that matter. Klaus had made me laugh, a lot. So I sit down, crack asmile and start laughing.

He sits down and laughs with me.

"Okay I have to go," I say. I don't want to. I am having a lot of fun.

"I never did answer your question. About being human. Once, I was on a trek in the Andies, and a hummingbird flew up to me. It just hovered there, staring at me, its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun. And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive. To be constantly on the verge of death and how satisfying every day must be that it survived. And that was the only time I thought about being human."

It was enough for me. Enough to know that he cares. So what if it was only once? He did think about it. Now, it wasn't hard for me to believe that Klaus cares.

I smile sincerely. There's nothing fake about it.

"Well, bye," I say and leave. That was the only thing I could say.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Review, follow and fave plz! Any suggestions?**


End file.
